heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.07.23 - Superior Venom?
Eddie Brock was loitering around the neighborhood. He has been spending more time than usual in the neighborhood since he'd befriended Lunair. though their friendship is odd Brock seems to really value her company. At any rate Eddie was doing his best to not draw attention and blend in to the bustling public on the side walk. That is unless he senses something. On the other side of the street, Peter Parker was taking photos of the destruction of a building the morning after one of the hero skirmishes. Apparently it was one of the female Hulks, but Jonah was disappointed it wasn't Spider-Man. Peter was just disappointed he wasn't able to help, the owner sometimes gave him a free slice of pizza. With his shoulders slumped, he already was in a down mood. His eyes glanced to the side as he caught Eddie in the distance, but he didn't look to be getting into trouble. He was trying a hero thing, right? Peter had been wanting to talk to him ever since their last encounter. For about a block he followed him, until subtly making his way onto the rooftops, and as Eddie passed by one alleyway Peter was sitting on a fire escape, several floors above the ground. As Eddie passed, he whistled once loudly. a jolt of sudden rage rang through his body once he noticed who was whistling at him. Eddie Brock, Venom they had such a deep irrational hatred of Peter Parker, of Spider-man. "what does he want? Do he want to harrass us just for being on the street? That damn spider-man can never let us be." Eddie stops and looks up "What is is Parker? Is it a crime to walk the streets now?" Peter quickly looked about to see if anyone was noticing, but he leapt off of the edge and landed gracefully. When he rose his hands in the air, in a non-aggressive gesture. "Look man, no I'm not here for that. I just want to talk. Five minutes? Just five minutes without punching each other." Eddie sighs "Fine five minute Parker we give you five minutes" Leans up against a wall with his arms crossed. and a scowl on his face. "Well We are listening" "Alright then! Now we're getting somewhere." He slid a hand into a pocket, and with the other messed up his already spiky hair. "Alright so last time I ran into you, you said you were trying to...trying to be the hero. What's been going on? Changed your mind on this whole...thing?" "We are a hero to everyone but you." Eddie says coldly. "we hate you and want to see you dead. But wehn you aren't around. we protect people we protect the innocent, and kill those who hurt the innocent. We have this power and want to us it to do good and prove we are more than what you see us as. We aren't just a villain. We want to be a hero, we just hate you" eddie says in a gruff tone tapping his foot impatiently. Peter rolled his eyes but took a step back. With a laugh he threw his hands into the air, "Oh right! That thing I totally didn't do. Scarlet Spider and the future Spider don't think you're a hero, you tried to knock their teeth in! Tell me /Eddie Brock/, not that other thing, what I did to you. Because I know that /she/ will say all sorts of things to you." He tapped enthusiastically at his temple, "Because I remember. Wasn't pretty. But you, Eddie, you can think for yourself. So I want to know right now, what did I ever do wrong to you? And yeah, if you really, absolutely want to use your powers responsibly I'll keep my distance. Because this thing we have? I'm sick of it." "YOU TOOK OUR JOB YOU RUINED OUR LIFE, WE WORKED SO HARD AND YOU COME BY AND YOU HAVE ALL THE PICTURES OF SPIDER-MAN THAT NO MATTERHOW HARD I TRIED YOU HAD THE BETTER SHOTS WHY BECAUSE YOU WERE THE SPIER-MAN. I LOST MY JOB I COULDN'T PAY MY STUDENT LOANS MY RENT, MY WIFE LEFT ME BECAUSE I WAS A FAILURE! AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO US?!" Eddie snaps for a moment he's truly himself till the rage gives way again to the symbiote it begins to engulf him there in the ally and he starts to become Venom. Peter's hands were on his web-swingers, ready to strike. But there was still a chance he could at least get some sort of conversation out of him, an answer. This was still closer. "Eddie, /you/ didn't fact check. And that made you lose your job. It was a mistake, and I'm sorry that happened to you. But that's enough for you to want to kill me? What you want to kill your old landlord for the same reason? Life sucks, life can really suck as you know /too/ well dude. But we all do, in one way or the other." He let out a sigh, and grabbed his hood to place it on the top of his head, "But sure, yeah blame me if that makes your life easier. However any hero, even hell the /Punisher/ wouldn't kill a guy for that. So whatever. I'll just go. Stay out of your way, be the Lethal Protector. You and the Punisher can be Lethal Protectors together." Brock "you just don't understand the hate we feel for you. We don't hate anyone else but you and the other spiders! We have to kill the spiders to show we are better." The symbiote seems to be speaking more now. "We were living our dreams till you came along. We were doing fine till you came along. you, took our spot because you had the unfair advantage, then we we found each other and became venom we were made to be the villain because of you. You ruined us you made them see us as evil you still see us as evil. Eddie Brock wishes to be better to be more to be a hero and prove you and everyone wrong. Venom wishes to prove ourselves superior to you and eliminate you" Peter bit at the side of his lip and considered his words before speaking, "A hero? Who is going to think you're a hero if you kill me, and the other Spiders? The villains might maybe. The innocents? They'll think you're worse then a menace. You'll be a serial killer." His eyes connected with Eddie's, Peter's voice level, "I sympathize with your past, Eddie. And the symbiote I tore off. So today you get a pass. But the next time I see you and you threaten any Spider? I have Fantastic connections dude, the Symbiote will be blasted into space and you'll be in jail. One shall stand, one shall fall. Do your hero thing if you want to, but touch. No. Spider. Not even a Daddy Longlegs in your bathroom." "If you haven't noticed we don't exactly hunt you and your verminous spawns. We made that choice. we hate you we want you dead and one day It will happen If we wait for it you will cross our path and we will end you. But we made the choice to not hunt you. We choose to focus on feeding on those who harm the innocent and protect the innocent that we can." Eddie says. "We want to change we want to be seen in a different light. There is someone We would like to not see fear in when they look at us. so we made that sacrifce to not hunt you and your act alikes." Peter shrugged, "Yeah, okay then. I hope you actually stick to protecting the innocent. All that power...should be used for good. Well, goodbye then." With a half wave he took steps backward and when he was comfortable enough he turned and moved into the crowd. He wasn't entirely expecting a great conversation, but it was at least answers. Eddie brock stamps off, "we don't owe him any answers but it gets him off our back" Eddie Brock grumbles down the street "how dare he talk down to us and threat to separate us!" Then he disappears into the crowd. Category:Log